digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Flare
Blue Flare is a cold-blooded army in Digimon Xros Wars. Members Kiriha Aonuma is the General of the blue "Blue Flare" army. Kiriha is described in V-Jump magazine as "cold and calculated" and said to "eliminate enemies, in order to spread his power and influence". He is someone that shows very little empathy towards others including that of his own Digimon, as evident by his treatment of Golemon. He seems to be obsessed with strength and shows interest in Taiki Kudou because of his strength and abilities, wishing to add him to his own army. While he has shown to be helpful toward Taiki and his friends it was only an attempt to persuade Taiki to join his army, and when his offer was declined he immediately stopped helping. He recognizes Nene Amano by the beginning of the series, and eventually joins forces with her. Greymon Greymon is Kiriha's main partner. He looks like a blue-skinned version of a regular Greymon, but with a metal helmet shaped like a GeoGreymon's, and a cannon-tipped tail. Attacks * Mega Flame: Attacks with a jet of flames that burns its surroundings to nothing. * Blaster Tail: Drives its tail into opponents for 360° around itself. * Horn Strike: Assaults the opponent with a technique effective for both approach and retreat. MailBirdramon MailBirdramon is a mechanical bird Digimon. Attacks * Plasma Cannon: Shoots the opponent at point-blank range with an ultra-high energy plasma shell from its mouth. * Nighthawk: Covertly approaches the opponent, then performs an aerial bombing. * Trident Tail Golemon Golemon is a golem Digimon that is used by Kiriha to Digi-Xros with MailBirdramon and give it a rock hammer tail. After Golemon injured Xros Heart, Kiriha tossed Golemon away, believing that it was useless and was of no use to him, infuriating Taiki. Cyberdramon Cyberdramon is a cyborg dragon Digimon. Cyberdramon first appears when Kiriha releases him from his X Loader in order to attack Blastmon. Alongside Nene's Sparrowmon, Cyberdramon manages to inflict some damage to Blastmon, but Blastmon soon gets fed up and flees. Attacks *'Erase Claw' *'Cyber Blader': Cuts apart the opponent by riding on its spinning tail while holding its lance in its hands. *'Death Divider': Spins around its lance's shaft and attacks with its tail. *'Glutton Fang': Extends its ribs and skewers the opponent. Deckerdramon Baromon Bommon Bommon are small blue Digimon resembling cherry-bombs.Digimon Xros Wars V Jump Special Compilation Starter Book Gaosumon Gaosumon are small blue dinosaur Digimon. DigiXroses "MailBirdramon + Golemon" "MailBirdramon + Golemon" is a DigiXros between MailBirdramon and Golemon, where Golemon transforms into a hammer-like shape and becomes MailBirdramon's tail. It has not been officially named. Attacks *'Trident Tail': By swinging the tail he creates a shockwave to blow the enemy away. MetalGreymon MetalGreymon (2010 anime) is the Digi-Xros of Greymon and MailBirdramon. MetalGreymon first appears when Kiriha is attacking the Bagura Army in an unnamed Zone, but soon degenerates back to Greymon and MailBirdramon. He later reappears when Kiriha DigiXroses Greymon and MailBirdramon, so he can fight against IceDevimon's army in the Lake Zone, and even later helps Xros Heart to fight Baalmon while they are in a difficult battle with IceDevimon himself. Attacks * Trident Arm: Smashes its claw into the opponent, a technique exceptionally enhanced in offensive power due to adding extremely high-temperature claws on top of Greymon's already mighty strength. * Giga Destroyer: Annihilates all of the opponents surrounding it by emitting ultra-high energy, homing laser beams at them. Notes and References Category:Organizations in Digimon